1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally concerns a plate heat exchanger. More specifically, the invention concerns a plate heat exchanger body. The plate heat exchanger consists of a stack of corrugated plates between which perfusion channels pass. The region in which heat is exchanged between these channels is the actual heat exchange body. The complete heat exchanger also includes a system for admitting and discharge conduits to the individual channels for the flowing mediums. The invention concerns first and foremost a new design for a plate heat exchanger body, which in the traditional manner can be equipped with admitting and discharge conduits for the flowing mediums.
2. Discussion of the Background
The known plate heat exchanger (See Ullmann, Enzyklopadie der technischen Chemie, 4th edition, volume 2, page 440) consists of a stack of a number of corrugated or otherwise contoured plates which, divided from each other by seals, can be held together in a press. After opening of the press, the plates separate easily from each other and can be cleaned.
So-called lamellar or stack heat exchangers are constructed from a stack of alternately flat and corrugated metal sheets, whereby the direction of the corrugation of the corrugated sheet metal alternates. At the four lateral faces of the stack, a receptable and an admitting, or respectively, a discharge conduit for the flowing mediums are installed. The mediums, between which heat is exchanged, can only be conducted transversely to each other and the heat transfer takes place only at the flat metal sheets.
Plate or lamellar heat exchangers are inexpensive due to their simple construction and easy to maintain and clean through easy disassembling and reconstructing.